The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caryopteris, clandonensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Elst01’. ‘Elst01’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar originated as a chance seedling growing in a production field of Caryopteris clandonensis ‘First Choice’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,958) at a nursery in Wernhout, The Netherlands in summer of 2011. ‘First Choice’ is therefore presumed to be the female parent and the male parent is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in summer of 2012 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.